As portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly more prevalent, consumers are constantly looking for new sources of electrical power that may be utilized to recharge those portable electronic devices. For example, the onboard power source (e.g., batteries) of other portable electrical devices, such as flashlights, lanterns, radios, speakers (e.g., Bluetooth® connected speakers), and/or the like, may be utilized to charge a rechargeable power source of a separate, connected electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) by connecting the separate electronic device to a charging channel (e.g., a charging port) of the electrical device. Incorporating charging ports into certain electrical devices may be particularly beneficial for consumers who often utilize the electrical devices where no other power sources (e.g., wall outlets) are available. For example, campers, hikers, and other outdoorsmen may often utilize various devices (e.g., a mobile phone and/or a camping lantern) far away from power grid based power sources, and therefore those users may seek auxiliary power supplies that may be utilized to recharge certain electronic devices. However, the onboard power supplies of these electrical devices have a finite power capacity capable of outputting only a finite amount of power in the form of electrical current, and therefore users of these devices must decide how to use these auxiliary power supplies: for their primary purpose (e.g., as a flashlight, speaker, and/or the like) or as a power supply to recharge other, connected devices.
Thus, a need exists for electrical device features that enable users to recharge other devices without significantly diminishing the functionality of the electrical devices for other purposes.